The present invention relates to aircraft engine deicing and icing prevention and more specifically to an apparatus for the prevention of ice build-up on inlet foreign object debris (FOD) screens through internal hot air heating.
Aircraft and aircraft engine icing is a persistent issue that must be dealt with in most aircraft applications. Prevention of ice build-up on inlet screens for the prevention of foreign object debris (“FOD”) is necessary for protection from shedding damage, inlet airflow distortion, and inlet airflow blockage. Conventional methods of heating inlet FOD screens for anti-icing in deicing do not provide thermal energy from the engine compression system directly to the screen. Instead such conventional systems utilize an external source such as an off-engine hot air or engine/aircraft electrical power.